6 months is to long!
by sweet-orihime-chan
Summary: ichigo has waited for inoue orihime to coome back to him... but what happened to her... ichigo like orihime but she doesnt like him back... slight ichiruki but mainly ichihime
1. Chapter 1

Why...?  
>I don't own any part of bleach I hope this story really good for everybody who likes ichihime..<br>-XXXXXXXXXX-  
>-intro-<br>'today is the day she dyed, the day she saved everyone from hell. The day she made some one's light go away for six months and lost everything from that day she dyed and went to another world.'

'Inoue Orihime dyed in the winter war.. She refused all the yells to make her stop. But she didn't, she kept on walking towards aizen. While every one of her friends under her shield healing them. They stand helplessly behind her shield. Trying to break it. But failed each time. She walk up to the orange shield and said this loud and clearly. " This where I might die trying this but we will all have to guess, am I right? But if I do die today I want to say thank-you for every thing. So this my last goodbye and hello possibly this will be the end, so thankyou for being there for me." As Orihime walked away leaving them screaming at her to make her stay, she began crying, little crystal water drops flowing like a baby stream. She walked a good distance from her friends but they could still see her. "Inoue Get the hell back here!" Ichigo kurosaki saying with deep deep mad yell. "ichigo you need to know the she is strong and doesn't need to be hold back... I understand that you are up set and I get that but there is a reason for this, she wants to save us from hell and she is repaying us with her life I know this the most stupidest thing she will ever do.. But you need to have faith in your friends ichigo..." rukia said calmly coming behind ichigo. "Inoe is different, she, she is the one who went through hell all her life, I know we all have but still she is a very close friend and I don't want to loose her again.. Not by her dying.. I need to brake this shield now... I need to help... We need to help her..." ichigo said bending his head making him look at the ground with sore full eyes. " ichigo... We will try to brake this shield with all our power." rukia said 

See ichigo lifting his head and looking at her with a smile. "alright, sounds like a plan, Rukia.." ichigo said with a scowl.

"Inoue? What are you doing here.. Mhm never mind that question.. You just go back to hueco mundo and wait for me there, I still have plans for you when I am done with this town and the soul society and have the kings key with me and take over all the realms, I will make you my queen, and make you a god, so would you please go back where you belong my queen" aizen said while grabbing orihime's chin,"please do it for me.." aizen whispered in her ear. "aizen why do you want me to be your queen, I don't want to go with you, you put me through.. This war and you think I would join you after this.. What are you thinking!" orihime said while getting out his grip. " Would you do it if I let your friends live?" azien said in a his usual taunting voice but still very calm. "... I would do anything for my friends lives even if I had to return with you.. I will do any thing for my friends... Even though it will cost my life..." orihime said looking at the ground with sorrow. "I will take that as a yes." aizen said in return.

"Ready everyone?" Rukia said while making sure all here friends were ready to go. All of them nodded and with all their powers connected they were able to break the shield. After the breaking of the shield ichigo went to inoue right away. "Inou-" ichigo stood in silence. "kurosaki-kun I can explain..." orihime said weakly. " Kurosaki Ichigo she has agree to join me for good just for you and your friends lives and when I do take over, she is going to be my queen. So I made a deal with her. If she joins me ; she will be my queen... And she is the only one who saving you from your death kurosaki.." azien said while behind orihime with one hand on her shoulder. "Inoue you don't have to do that for us. We are friends and I.. Would die for your safety I would do that for any friends of mine so please don't waste you life with him inoue.. You need to have it with somebody who cares about you.." ichigo said staring at inoue with eyes that were filled with concern. "inoue go over on the side lines and wait till I am finished with him." aizen said and pushed orihime away. She walked away then turning her head to the two mean shooting up in the air and going on with the battle. "Your friends really must care for you to fight this hard just for you to come back to them, but that's all going to change because their all going to die." gin said coming out of the rebel from the buildings that once stood it's ground. Orihime just stood there crying at the fighting that's been going on. She didn't care if gin was right behind her, she just wanted her friend... No her one true love to be safe and doesn't get hurt no more... " Wowmen did even here me?" gin flashed stepped in front of orihime with him staring at her."yo! gin leave her alone! she doesn't want your shit, come and fight me instead." rukia said while standing on a high peak Rock shaped line Florida. " well well, haven't you grown rukia.. Well it might kill the boredom.." gin flashed step up to rukia. And they shot in the fighting right there where inoue was. "kuchichi-San, kurosaki-kun, and every one else came to save me..."orihime said softly under her breath letting it get drowned by the clanking of the swords all around her. "Orihime? Orihime inoue..? Is that really you" shinji said there  
>Standing all weird. With scratches appeared all over arms and face but those were little cuts.. But the one on his leg went 3 layers deep. "Shinji!" ... "Your leg! I need to heal it right away!" orihime said while taking attention to him in stead of her friends battles. "orihime-San you don't have to heal me.. 'grunt' I-I will be fine.. You better get to a safe area." shinji said weakly. "no... I am staying to heal you." orihime said in a very harden tone voice. Shinji knew he couldn't change her mind. So as in defeat he just sat there on a big piece of building from the ruble and sat there watching his scratches slowly going away. " are there any more hurt?" orihime said breaking the silence. "w-what!" shinji shifted a little from that surprised question. With big eyes looking at his friend who just look back with those motionless gray eyes. "I said are there any more people hurt..?" "well yah but you can't heal them.. Some are dead..." "I can heal any condition for any one!" "orihime you can't.. It's nearly impossible." "no it's not shinji.. I healed kurosaki-kun when a Espada blasted his hand in his chest and he died. Well I healed him back to life... So it isn't impossible. So where are the others?" ... "and you are done healing.." with that orihime's shield slowly broke away in to tiny little pieces and her two fairies flew back in her blue hair clips the rested tightly on her orange silky hair. As she started to walk where shinji walked in she turned to him. "are you coming?" she said coldly. "inoue please...-" shinji tried to get her to stop so he can explain but she went ahead and left him sitting there on ground speechless..<p>

XXXXX-ichigo's fight-XXXXX  
>"you came along way ichigo but you have not come far enough to come close to my power." azien said coldly looking at ichigo who looked dead tired. " 'huff' 'huff' I have came all this way and I am not going to loose to you aizen!" ichigo said while having a little bit of his mask on breathing hard. "ichigo I see how you fight, your weak, but when it comes to you saving a friend or having support you are super strong because your anger comes in, all those fights were test.. And I realized you get really pissed off when inoue orihime is hurt, is it because she can't fight for her self, is she different from the others? What makes her so special ichigo?" "she is my friend and she can stand for her self but I fight harder for her because all through her life she have gone through hell and more pain that can any one experience. And I am going to make sure she doesn't go through that hell no more." "mhm.. Interesting... Well ichigo here is the twist, inoue orihime some how joined with the hokoyo and that means when its awakens and I grow all the power from it, well she is going to die and there is nothing you can't do any thing about her dying ichigo."aizen said then went to a light chuckle. " JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AIZEN! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO KILL INOUE, YOU DAM BASTER!" ichigo glowed in red energy he charge at aizen. But aizen just flashed stepped away from his attack. "so reckless ichigo, why don't we clam down a bit.. And fight this in manner of being clam.." aizen said in a deep voice. "YOU ARE TELLING ME TO BE CLAM! YOU BASTER! YOU PUT MY FRIENDS THROUGH HELL! I WILL KILL YOU SON OF A BI-" ichigo said while standing yelling at aizen but got cut off by aizen. "seems your time has ran out ichigo, it's fully awakened.. She dying ichigo.. She gone.." aizen laughed mocking at his enemy standing there dazed...<p>

-XXXXX end... XXXXX-  
>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this new story! Well ichigo goes on a killing rampage against aizen.. And ends the war just like in the manga or the show Which ever you choose is fine. This is an ichihime fanatic... Sorry ichiruki fans but don't worry... I won't leave that couple out! Just wait till i explain the six long period.. And warning I am making this into a series, so each series carries about 20 chapters each.. So I will keep the story alive and interesting and you may suggest some ideas for future stories! Well I am so tired! See you again later on<p> 


	2. chapter 2

month 1

i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ok now chapter 2... mhm.. what should i do for 3.. any ideas...

"mabey you should put in the story!" keigo said.. "umm let me think hell no!" "W-WHY!" "because your annoying i will put in a a line where ichigo punches you and you whimper.. sound better?" "WAAA!" "oh good grief... sorryabout that now on to the-" "WAIT!" gin said..

"what the hell now.." "now its time for arrancar encyclopedia!... first of all Azi-...'omf'" " GETTHE HELL OUT HERE GIN BEFORE I KICK YOU ASS!"

anyway... now time for the story..

**EXPLAIN...**

**XXX- Soul Society -XXX**

_'no body knew that orihime inoue had cross over to the soul society.. but she had lost her memory from her past, thats a normal things for souls do when they cross over.. and but what if she goes to the training arc and everyone sees her.. they still have their memory with them.. but the weird thing she could only remember her power's name and thats all..'_

"Orihime-chan! wait up!" yomuki sahonsi said. She was the only friend orihime had in school for shinigami.. she was about 5 ft and 6 inches tall with dark blue hair with natural curly hair, that went passed her shoulderand touched a little of her bit of her back, she a gaint red ribbion in the back of her head to add some character to her personality, she had hazel eyes and she had bangs. She had the same tast as orihime and rangiku..she was 3rd in kindo spells but not good in the arts of healing.. but still very smart.. she was skinny but a tiny figure and wore a white and blue stripped kimono.

'_how did i die..i cant remeber anything... i know_ _they said that was normal.. but this power i have where did it come from.. this stange reistu that lingers around my mind, heart, soul,.. dreams...and even on my powers.. i mean justmy healing powers we havent gotten taught how to use a zanpacto... thats not till later in the semester... but why do i feel so attach to this energy... it seems like i knew them in another life time but.. ever one just gets 1 chance to have a normal life.. but why do i have this feeling that i forgot something important...'.. _orihime said thinking to her self. She just relized that yomuki was poking her in the forhead.. "AH! sahonsi-chan! why were you poking me in the head! that hurt..." orihime said while pouting at her blue haired friend who was standing there laughing at her.. _'she reminds me of somebody.. but who...'_ orihime thought to her self again and then spacing out.. "ORIHIME!" yomuki said.. while lookin at her with her eyes burried with concern.. "mhm.. w-what?" orihime said while still i a short trance.. "orihime.. are you ok i mean.. ever sense we met you been doing this.. cant you tell me..." yomuki said giving inoue a small pout. "i need to go see.. rukia..."orihime said but them covered her mouth and stiared at her friends confused look.._ 'some how i remember every one.. but who is this orange haired guy who keeps on coming up in my dreams.. gosh i feel like a pyshico...' _orihime thought innerly. Silence came over her friend.. "who, is rukia..." yumiko said with sadden left in her voice.. "you dont know her.. i am really sorry yumiko... i have to go the the soul society now.. i need to figure things out and i think .. wait i know she has the answers to my problem.. but if i am not back for tomorrow for school... just tell sensi that i went out to work out and fight hollow i know he prblem wont listen to you but pleasekeep this as a secret... i will tell you when i find out i promise..."orihime sai while taking off with a sprint out of the school and towards the gate..

**XXX- soul society gate -XXX**

"ah Orihime inoue! havent seen you ina while... what brings you here.." the giant gaurd said while standing in front of the gate. Orihime twiched and her body stiffen.. _'how d-does h-he k-know m-m-my name!' _orihime thought in panic mode.. " umm hello.. i am umm here to go in... TO LOOK AT THE GATE!" orihime shouted... "IT IS SO PRETTY! AWW IT HAS A SCARTCH ON IT... WHY!" orihime yelled at the crack that fromed on the wall. A sweat drop fromed on the giants head. "Umm missinoue-san, i can let you in the soul society... if thats what you wanted to do.." the gaint looked at her with worry. "umm yes please!" orihime said looking back at the gaint giving him one of her flashy smiles. slowly but surely the gate open semi way where could walk in. "thankyou!"orihime said, then scooting forward so the gate doesnt crush her. As it slamed she jumed a little from the bang and then carried on her journey for some one she knew...

**XXX- karakura town.. -XXX**

_'today's goingto be different without inoue.' _ 'grunt'_ 'damn.. i feel like my soul has been sucked out of my body.. why did she have to die.. she didnt do anything wrong.. but the ass whole azien..god i fucking hate him...' _the orange haired teen thought to him self..

"Hey ichigo! stop being depressed!" Rukia said while running up to him for a walkup to school. _'Rukia...'_

and him and rukia just walked in silence on their way to school.

_'mhm where should i go.. and where is every body..?'_ orihime though then stopped.. "w-who is there..." orihime said while listing to her small voice echo out to nothing.. she could of sworn she saw some one.. but she choose to ignore it. As she turnedand see a little white headed captin leaning against the wall. "toushiro...?" orihime sqinted her eyes to make sure her eyes werent fulling her. "inoue..inoue orihime.. how are you in here. and have your head my name before?" tourshiro said still leaning back at the wall.. "i here for kuchiki-san, i need to find her... or mabey should i tell rangiku-san...oh dont you remember that you stayed at my old apartment ..."orihime tired to not say to much... "so you do remeber mhm.. come with me and ranguki and rukia arein the human world.. their with kurosaki." he replyed.. "wait who is kurosaki?" orihime tilted her head in confusion. _'this feeling.. whats is it?... it tingles...' _"you dont remeber ichigo, ichigo kurosaki? tourshiro looked her with big eyes. "umm no.. i have no idea who you are talking aboutat all..." orihime looked down at the ground. "Sorry.. buti dont..." she added. Tourshiro just was about to pass out. _'what the hell is wrong with this chick! she remebers every one... but not kurosaki! this girl is wacked up in the head...just like rangiku.. but WORSE!' _tourshiro turned around and started walking.. with orihime behind him. Silence broke over them and they stayed like that for the whole walk...

**XXXXXX- END! - XXXXXX**

_how can orihime not remember her one true love... but she remebers every one else and what are rangiku and rukia doin in the real world? __**It's madness i tell you madness...**_

_***hint!* i smell a ichiruki coming up heheheh, just wait till you read the next chapter...!**_

_working on chapter 3 i mean right now.. trying to post every thing soon before summer ends...:( gonna miss you summer..._

_later!_


	3. Chapter 3

still one month peoples!

chapter 3 already...mhm... god.. i cant sleep... "that makes two of us.." ulquiorra said.. "but how your dead!" "its your story..""grrr"

alright now on to the story!

trying to make the chapters longer now!

**WHAT! 0.o**

**XXX-karakura town -XXX**

_'god why is rukia here... it doesnt make sense... does she know any thing about inoue... i just want to see her... i want her back her, home, with meand every one else... and have everything go back to 'normal'... but... i lost my powers... and what if she right in this town and i cant see her... is she a ghost... or did the soul society make a soul reaper... why.. i couldnt save her.. i failed her... i wish i could see her one more time and i would be happy... and see thats she is ok... but... i dont her to leave my side... agian...' _ichigo thought.. "hey kurosaki! patention!..well any way homework is due tomorrow.. now scram to lunch.."sensi said.

"hey ichigo." rukia chripped and was following him to lunch. "..." ichigo said nothing. and that made rukia mad. "just what hell is up with these days! Damn it ichigo you better pull your self together..." rukia said while walking past him but she stopped at his faint whisper.'wait..' thats all she heard. "i cant go on like this rukia...i cant bare the pain.. its killing me!" ichigo bowed his head and rukia soften her eyes. "ichigo she..she is gone. we tired to save her but azien... he got the better of us... dont blame your self.. for what happen.." rukia bent over so he could hear her. "its just not the same without her here... sorry but going for a walk... tell the teacher thati didnt feel well and i went to go see my dad act the doctor's..." ichigo still had his head hung low..and walked out of the schools door.

'_it hurts to let go of her... but wh is she causing this much effect on me...' _ ichigo groand and kept on walking.

**XXX- Soul society -XXX**

"Renji!... it captin hitsugaya form the 10th devision.. we need to talk now!" toshiro banging on the door. "Coming!" renji said running to the door.. "so what did you need to talk to me about?" renji looked down a toshiro with a confused face.. "inoue orihime... she is here.." toshiro looked up renji with the look that tells renji this major. "Hey renji-san!" orihime said finally catching up to toshiro while waving her hands. "uh hey inoue? can you just wait out side while i talked to captin really fast.." renji looked so puzzeled he didnt even know where to began the questions. "come in.. captin.." renji allowed toshiro come in and let the screen door cut the comunication of from orihime who justlook like a statue, bored out of its mind.

(chat between renji and toshiro)

"see what i mean... she is a shinigami and she remebers every one..."

"what the hell? is that possible?"

"yes it is.. she just like kurosaki.. not in power wise but the similarties...are just weird..."

"what do you mean about that captin.."

"when ichigo kurosaki got his power he didnt loose his memories at all.."

"oh.. is that all?"

"no.. she told me that she had flash backs of events... that happen.." "and she said it was just a blur... but things can get out of controll... and my main concern that she would eventually go back to karakura and graud the town... but with ichigo kurosaki's power coming back, things are going to become hetic..."

"you got apoint there, what if we train her and keep her memories under controll.. and she train with the captins.. i know that would ask alot of every body but.. if she doesnt workwith somebody with a higher spiritually pressure... things can get out of controll... she needs to be far from her friends.. that would screw up every thing in the town..."

"she remebers all of her friends except one.. ichigo kurosaki.."

"she doesnt remember him at all, that was a suprise.. hey let her talk to rukia about this.. she will kick orihime in the right direction.."

"renji...you know what i am going to say about this.."

"i know captin.. but please i want to see rukia... and i know how inoue... and you do too but any way.. rukia will make it clear fo her, give it about 5 days and we will head back, but she needs a gigia."

"i will call urahara"

"thanks"

"Hey inoue, your going to home." toshiro said while coming out of the house. "really!" orihime's eyes sparkled up like diamonds.."uh yeah your leaving right." toshiro made a portal to her go through."hey wait for me!" renji said getting his bag and rushed to me orihime by the gate. "your coming to renji-san? oh andthankyou toshiro-san!" orihime ran through the portal with energy. and stopped when she was in front of the hat and clogs candy shop.

XXX-karahura town - XXX

"Hey Urahara-dojo, Orihime and Renji are here.!" tessia siad while glaring out at the window... 3...2...1 "Were here urahara-san!" orihime yelled in excitement. "ah orihime-san! renji-san! come come.. sit and have some tea..oh and your gigai are over there sitting against the wall. Oh orihime i got you a sword." urahara let the in and renji went to get in his gigai. And orihime whent to get her sword.. "aww thanks urahara-san!" orihime said while holding the case. "and i got you a shinigami robe too." urahara went into the other room leaving orihime to look a her new sword. "ok here are your set of cloaths" urahaha handed orihime the spare cloaths.. "Thankyou so much! orihime siad in tears of happyness. "hey no need to cry! i will train you how to use your powers alrigh.." urahara smiled at the poor girl shaking her so happy. "let go change into these cloath and i will get into my gigai.." orihime faced urahara and he nodded ather and when she came out she a simple kimono on. "does it fit?" urahara asked "mhm.. oh yes it does.. thankyou urahara-san!" orihime said and left to get into her gigia. "inoue are you done yet?" renji yelled so she couldhurry up. "yeah. i was getting soul candy sorry.." orihime smiled "well i be going to my apartment, i think rangiku-san is there so i will be good from there on, thankyou for coming her with me renji-san" with that orihime turned around and headed home..

"ah finally home!" she sighed and went straight to her old couch. sittin there in silence was nice for her anyways then she head a loud gasp and she looked and see rangiku eating a bag a chips. "ORIHIME!" ranguki dropped the chips and ran over to hug her friend. "rangiku-san... i cant breath..." orihime spited up her words trying to get air. " ah sorry,but i havent seen you in forever and i worried that you be gone forever!" orihime just smiled at the pouting rangiku. " hey, well i got news i am a soul reaper!" orihime said very happyly. "YAY! WE CAN BE SOUL REAPER SISTER!" rangiku pulled orihime into another tight hug. "so, have you told kurosaki thatyour here..?" rangiku wanted details. "umm who is kurosaki every one has been speaking of.." orihime didnt even want to look at the face rangiku made at her.."WHAT! YOU DONT REMEBER HIM! ORIHIME INOUE!" rangiku yelled *smak*

"oww.." orihime said. "what was that for..." orihime looked at her very puzzeled. Rangiku was in disbelife...she wasnt joking.. god what are we going to do.. "your coming withme young lady.." rangiku grabed orihime's arm and drug her out the appartment, and was going straight to kurosaki ichigo's house hold. orihime didnt say a peep because rangiku gave her the death glare so it just shut her up.

*ding dong*

_'who in gods name would be ringing the doorbell at this time at night... 11:43pm...god... thier lucky i cant sleep to night..' _ichigo rolled out of his bed and went down stiars to go see who was. And then he looked through the pep hole to see rangiku very pissed. "umm hey?" ichigo open the door and she totally ingoring him. "Orihime get your ass over her now!" rangiku yelled at the side of the stair case. Ichigo sttod their stund and confused at the same time.. moments later he heard a small voice "Rangiku-san, stop bothering that poor man i mean really.. your kinda scaring me a little.." orihime came out in the open where the whole world could see her. Ichigo's eyes widen... he open his mouth but no words came out.. he stood there like a statue. A sigh escaped her lips. as she mover his pavement. "rangiku-san come on lets go were being rude! this man was tryin to sleep and you bang on his door like you were scared.. i mean jeeze... sorry sir, we will be going now." orihime said while turning around and leave but something stopped her. "wait..inoue..." ichigo grabbed her hand and her body tense up. "um how do you know me?... can let go of my hand please..." orihime tried to break free but she couldnt.. "do you remeber me...at all...?" ichigo bowed his face so nobdy could see that he was about to cry.

_'so much pain.. i want to die... i cant believe my eyes.. i wish i could die right... i dont want to see her.. i want her to remember me ... Damnit it hurts...'_

_XXX-end-XXX_

_awww poor ichigo... R&R :)_


	4. Chapter 4

hehe...sorry for the lat post...

chapter 4 ... ENJOY!

tittle: **just what the hell have i gotten my self into**

**XXX- world of the living (at ichigo's house) -XXX**

_'please remebermy name inoue... if god will you dont...damnit! can she just anwer the damn freakin' question instead of making my pain feel even worse!' _

_'ichigo profile.'_

"inoue..please answer me.." i whimpered a small plea of hope. "I..." orihime said. "I am sorry if you dont like me after this...even though i am causing you pain... and ... i dont... how though... but i am truelly sorry sir... but i dont know you or even met you in my life..." orihime said while getting out of my grip. I stood there in shock... wait no heart broken...

"how... What the hell! inoue! wait..." i ran up to her, grabbed her and ran into my house.. luckly his sister and his dad was out of town.

_'flash back'_

_"hey ichi-nii! The old man wants you."karin said. "what for...?" i said clamly. "like the hell i know." she replyed._

_"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!" ishinn juped to go kick me but i puched him straiht in the jaw. "what is it old man.." i said with my normal scowl on my face. "maski! what happen to our son!...oh do you want to come to the beach with us?" ishinn asked his son while still looking at the giant poster. "no." i said bluntly. "why not ichioooooooooooo!" ishinn whinned._

_"damn it old man, your just annoying as keigo!" i said that and leftt towards my room._

_'end of flash back.'_

"w-why did you grab me.. i did nothing! sow let go of me now please! i want to go back to rangiku!.. LET-" orihime tryed to yell but i covered her mouth.

_*bite..*_

S-she bit me! "damn it inoue! what the hell was that for!" i screamed at her the looking at her bit marks on my skin. "i told you to let go of me for the hunder thousand time! and then you covered my mouth and i got pissed! so i bit you, so you get your hands off me! I am leaving.. and if you dont let go of my rist this isnt i will draw my sword out on you. so goodbye, and dont come near me again!" she yelled at me... me... and.. she wiggling around and trying to get out of my grip but i grip harder around her wrist. "god! why cant you just let me go! i told you i have no clue who you are and i dont know why you want me and get the hel-" she started to rant on and on but i cut her off. "god! inoue are you the freaking dumb! Dont you fucking get the point the i am fucking pissed at you right now! Damnit! i though youwould remeber me of all damn people! how can you not REMEMBER ME INOUE! WE WERE FREAKING FRIENDS AND YOU WERE MY COMRAD! THEN YOU DIE! AND LEFT THIS WORLD... I WAS FUCKING SCARED TO HELL THAT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN! AND THIS HOW YOU COME BACK TO ME AND NOT REMEBER ME AND ALL WE BEEN THROUGH! GOD I WAITING FOR A MONTH FOR THIS! AND I DONT EVEN WHY I EVEN BOTHER TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE... DAMNIT! DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" i yelled at her! I was pissed, not her but the soul society..they took her memory.. DAMN THEM! "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR!I DIDNT ASK TO DIE! AND DONT PUSH THIS ALL ON ME! BECAUSE YOU CHOOSE TO ACT LIKE THIS I DIDNT.. AND IF YOU DONT GIVE A DAMN, WHY DONT YOU JUST GET YOUR BRAIN TO START WORKING AND TELL IT " YOU DONT NEED ME AND JUST EARSE ME FROM YOU LIFE AND THE ALL THIS FREAKING PAIN THAT YOUR BURDEN WITH AND I SHOULD JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF YOUR LIFE! IF I EVENFREAKING KNEW YOU! I CAME HERE TO VIST MY FRIENDS BEFORE I GO BACK TO THAT DAMN SOUL SOCIETY, I AM SO FREAKING BORED THERE! I WANTED TO COME HERE BACK HOME AND SEE ALL MYFRIENDS THE RANGIKU HAD TO DRIVE MY SORRY ASS TO THIS PLACE ANDI HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHY!" she yelled back at the same tone as i did. "WHAT THE FUCK! INOU- NO ORIHIME! ORIHIME I WAS YOUR FRIEND BEFORE YOU DIED! I KNEW YOU SINCE YOU FREAKING BROTHER DIED! I FOUGHT HIM AS A HOLLOW, WE WENT TO SAVE RUKIA FROM THOSE EVIL BASTERS THAT LIVE IN THERE! AND I SAVED YOU FROM THAT HELL PLACE CALLED HEUCO MUNDO! AND THEN YOU DIED! GOD WHYDONTYOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT WE ARE FRIENDS! I HATE YELLING AT YOU!" i stopped and looked at her to see her crying, just what the hell is wrong with her.

_'orihime's profile.'_

_' five times one love...' _orihime thought to her self.. she remebered him... "sorry..." i said in a low tone.. god i done it this time.. but i cant remeber him... i am leaving in a couple of days.. i always have remembered him but i have to let go of him.. i cant just leave while i am in the middle of the soul society training... this sucks... i hate seeing him like this.. i truelly do - "inoue i am sorry for yelling at you... you can go if you want..." ichigo said finally and broke his grip on my wrist. "k-kurosaki-kun...i am really sorry.. for yelling at you... i truelly am..." i said while bowing my head.

_'she said... my name... well my last name... does this mean she remebers me... god i feel shitty.' _ ichigo thought mentally beating him self.

_'ichigo profile'_

This one girl i ma never get mad at...

i saw her just saw her just standing the with her head bowing, and she was crying... this is causing me so much pain to see her in pain, it rips my heart out.. " well i better get going ...good night kurosaki-ku.. AH!" orihime said while i grabbedher in my arms hugging her... yes i am not the type to be touchy touchy.. she looked like she need a hug, i felt her body tense up when i hugged he but the she relaxed the she hugged me back, i was a bit surprise how she reacted a couple of minutes ago, then she was like a helpless tedy bear. looking to be hugged.

we went to the couch and she told me what she has being in the soul society and how her new friends thought she weird because her ppowers followed her over when shewas dead.. and she also told me all the weir things she had to learn and she even cooked me a normal dinner, i was so full, and happy and he was glad that her food change a bit but not that different... she was still very bubblely... but she also had a dark side...she even told me that side of her... she was so pissed, she even scred kenpatchi when they were learning the basics of fighting skills but at the time they were fighting with bamboo sticks.. but her power took over and made her body glow yellow and started to charge a kenpatchi and scared the hell out of him, but of course he wanted to fight her again when she gets a sword, with her talking about scared the hell out of me... and note to self never get her pissed again. "hey inoue... oh crap she is asleep... and now is 3 am in the morning... i dont tthink i should wake her up..." i justlloked at the sleep girl who's head laid cloe to my lap. I felt a blush creeping up, and i brushed a few strains of hair's out her face and gently moved her closer to me and let her use me as a pillow and i felt her arms wrap around my wait and i was blushing deeply now.. and i just looked at her and then i fell asleep.

_'normal profile'_

"were home ohnii-chan!" yuzu said as she walked in the room then paused and gasp looking at a really pretty wowen and her brother sleeping on the couch peacefully and the a smile replaced her lips she turned around and then closed the door behind her and went outside again. "Yuzu, whats wrong?'" karin asked. "he is sleeping on the couch. " yuzu smiled at her twin sister. "what the hell!" karin said while going to the door and see what her sister waas talking about. "hey! ichi-ni~" karin looked at his brother and the beautiful orange haired girl snugging around her brother and her brother doing the same. karin smiled evily and turned back toward the door and closed it. "hehehe didnt know my brother could get a girl!" karin paused "he, and did you see her yuzu! she is beautiful, ichi-nii is probably black mailing her.." karin grinned at her sister. "karin-chan! why would ohnii-chan wouldn't do such a thing! he could get a girl, and even a beautiful one too." yuzu said shyly. "what about your brother getting a girl?" ishihin asked as he looked down at his two daughter glancing at him with a smile. "old man why dont you go see you your self." karin open the door and his father jump with glee then silently came out side. "hehe, i got and idea.. lets wait till brother wakes up and we can see how he reacts." karin said evily.

-2 hours passed by-

_'ichigo's profile'_

_'why does every thing feel so warm... this feels nice... its like a blanket... wait a moment... i felt something move around my waist.' i looked down... o shit...' inoue..? oh shit, i thought that was a dream... god... but it feels nice to have her close to me..' _

he open his eyes fully and looked down still at the sleeping girl and smiled softly at her.

"well good morning son." ishin said while looking at his embarssed son blushing like crazy.

_'shit i am doomed!'_

_**XXXXXX=-end_!**_

_**lol! poor ichigo has to make up some excuse to get and orihime out this one.. before ishin thinks like a prevert and making his son more embarssed...**_

_**chapter four is in the making :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5... its going to be a roller coster for the friends, family and emotions!

XD enjoy

**random bleach fact: ichigo name means 15. orihime name means princess and of course every one knows thats! but i discovered something... X3...**

**ichi (** うHYPERLINK "/wiki/%E3%81%A4"つ)** = one **

**and **

**hime (** ふHYPERLINK "/wiki/%E3%82%82"も**) = princess**

**ok so this story is an ichihime fanfiction story... but if you put the names together it means one prrincess :3 awww so cute ok.. enough of my mubo jumbo!**

**chapter 5. tittle: how the?**

**i am going to space the dialog out more...so it isnt so confusing... sorry for that in the last chapters... **

**XXX- soul society training school -XXX**

_'if i am not back by tomorrow for school, tell the sensi that i went to go work out a problem, when i get back i will tell you every thing.. you probably wont undersatnd if i explained it to you... please i need to find rukia.. please yomuki... rukia is the only person who can understand this...the orihime ran out the building' __**yomuki **_though and a sigh escaped her lips... its been two days... now god... i cant keep this up.

"ah miss yomuki-san! where is miss inoue-san agaian." rakia the teach asked her. "she went to go find rukia... thats what i think what she said, she need her... it sounded like she knew her.." yomuki said clamly.

"is that so... but rukia k. is in the soul society and minors are not allowed in there.." rakia replyed back.

_*knock, kncok..*_

"captin hitsugaya from the 10th divison coming in." toshiro said while walking in the classroom...

"oh captin hitsuagya... what brings you here?" rakia asked.

"its about inoue orihime, i wish to speak to you out side."

the class gasped and both of them walked outside.

(conversation between rakia and toshiro, starting off with rakia)

"whats whats up captin hitsugaya?"

"its about inoue orihime, she has left to go the world of the living and is going to start to training with urahara, so she will be dropping out of this school."

"captin hitsugaya, why are dropping her out? she still has many things to learn.."

"we know that, she was a close friend to the soul society when she was living she knows every one very well, so i rather have her train with the soul society, she is rather strong.. but we need keep her power under controll, we heard what happen when she got called up to fight kenpatchi... so with that, we took intrest.. but the power she has, will be resreached, its just unatural..."

"what is her power?"

"well her power is the _Shun Shun Rikka_ literally six flowers of the shielded hibiscus, meaning as six princess-shielding flowers, it has the power to reject events, like here is a example, and this a real one i with give you two.. one of her friends got his ripped off and she healed it and the bones, organs the blood were all recreated. then another one of her friends diead, and some how she brought them back to life... its an outsiding healing power." 

"my my! that is just intresting!"

"yes, and were going to research on her power... i think mayuri is most intrested in the research part."

"understood,good luck."

"mhm.."

**XXX- world of the living -XXX**

_'ichigo's profile'_

_'oh shit i am doomed..'_

"how did you sleep my son, oh wait it looks like you found a beautiful lady! oh maski! he is growing up, and the kurosaki's name is spreading!" ishin ran over to the poster and hug the wall. and this got me pissed. i grabbed orihime's arms and set them on the couch. how can she be asleep with all this racket?

"damn it old man! were just friends! shesh... and i didnt do any thing! damn pervert!" i kicked my dad away from the poster.

"so whas her name?" ishin asked out of the blue.

"inoue." i asked back.

"whats her full name." he asked again.

"oh...yer...orihime inoue.." it felt calling her by her first name.. but felt good to... NO! i will not think that way!.

"mhm.. orihime inoue... what about orihime kurosaki... i could get use to that name,dont you think so ichigo..." ishin scowled at his son. My mouth just dropped and left me speachless.. "son whhy dont you go wake up orihime-san and i will ask yuzu to make breakfest." ishihin left the room.

I walked over to inoue and shook her a little bit but wouldnt wake up. I checked her breathing... and oh MY GOD SHE ISNT BREATHING... wait is this a gigia? damn it... i wish she wasnt out there fighting... but there is rukia... sigh... this sucks...what if she gets hurt... man i wigh i could see her.. 

-pause-

i saw movement in her eyes and she blinked. "hey there kurosaki-kun... whats with the worried look on your face...?" she got up and stood from my grip. "im ok! i was justing fighting hollows thats all.." she contuined. "and a couple arrancars." pause. "but they werent strong" and she just smiled at me.

she fought arrancars and hollows? and she is smiling! what the hell she could have been killed! "inoue! are you ok!" i blurted out loud. She looked at me puzzled. "i mean where you alone?" i asked again and more camly. "why of course! renji-san and rukia-san were fighting some where else." she smiled and walk towards the door then i grabed her hand and spun her in a hug and relise what i had just done i un hugged her but i was still holding her hand..

"kurosaki-kun? are you ok?" she asked.

"inoue... you and me need to go take a walk after breakfest..." i let of her hand then as she chripped towards his family my stomach was filling up with butterflies. i grunted and head my self towards the kitchen..

**END! **

**man... ichigo gets it hard.. and wait till the breakfest... :D**

**and ichiruki fans if your even reading this... you prbably looked at this story and yelled no and went right pass it... :( sorry but i am not going all out ichihime on... this story.. ok lie but *hint ichiruki moments soon.. X)**

**-later**


	6. Chapter 6

_ahhh! donnt shooot me! please! sorry for the late post... got caughtup in my joband my computer failed and crashed and finally got it back up and running again..._

_but where we last at was ichigo and orihime had been caught sleeping together on the coach (not in a dirty way! :P) and him and orihime are to eat breakfest together and talk after words... feeling are goingto explode.. i mean really... lol jk but this is asad depressing story._

**chapter 6! ~ walk to a broken heart and then what the hell moment.**

**-enjoy**

**XXX- in karahura town at ichigo's house. -XXX**

"so my son, how long have you been going out with this beautiful women and hide it from your family... !" ishin stabbed at his eggs angerly.

"were not dating.." 'yet any ways...' ichigo's scowl deepen. "but hey sometime in the futur we can try..." ichigo paused "right inoue" he glanced at her,watchiing her growing a pink blush on her face but with a frown. She shook her head in denial.

_-pause-_

_..._

"no.." orihime said in a faint whisper. Karin, yuzu, ishin, and even ichigo snapped their attention to her. Ichigo's heart just broke into peices,.. 'she forgets about, then remebers me... and not even considering about thinking about it and bluntly say no! what the hell!' ichigo thought angerly.

"w-what!" ichigo stood up, with his hair covering his face walked up to inoue orihime who also had her vision to the ground and ichigo reached out to grab her arm but before he could get to her she ran out of his house. Of course ichigo followed her.

_-inoue's profile-_

_'i am so sorry kurosaki-kun, i mean i dont l-love you no more... i... just have to many things... i mean leaving in 3 days and i dont know leave forever.!' i thought.._

i finally got to the park and sat on the wooden beaten up bench. I let out a sigh..

"why did you say no." the deep manly voice who had carried with a sadden tone.

_- conversation between ichigo and orihime... starting with ichigo..-_

"why!"

"you dont get it kurosaki-kun!"

"what dont i get!"

"i dont know! I am a freaking soul reaper now! and i going to be away for a very long time and i dont need you to be freaking out every time a fight something bigger then a hollow.. i train and i came here to find rukia-san and thats all!"

"so you just want to forget about me! you just want to forget all the fucking hell we been through! and you still want to forget about me! damnit i dont even why i given so much hope for you to return, and every thing back to 'normal' but no i got a whole lot of shit from you inoue orihime."

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! I DONT GIVE A FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOU ANY MORE! BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART! I NEVER FORGOTTEN YOU! IF I HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU I WOULD BE A DUMBASS! BUT NO I DIDNT AND I AM FORCING MY SELF TO FORGET ABOUT YOU!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO FORGET ABOUT ME INOUE! ITS NOT LIKE A HURT YOU!"

"... YOU HURT ME FOR YEARS! LET ME START! 1. I _**WAS**_ IN LOVE WITH YOU! 2. WHEN YOU BECAME A SOUL REAPER I HAD NO FREAKING CLUE AND IT MADE ME MORE CONFUSED! 3. I WAS JEALOUS OF RUKIA-SAN BECAUSE SHE COULD MAKE YOU HAPPY AND NO ONE ELSE COULD. 4. I THOUGHT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER AND MADE ME FREAKING CRY OVER AND OVER AGAIN! 5. YOU MADE THINK I AM A PIECE OF SHIT AND DOESNT MATTER IN THIS WORLD! I CAN GO ON FOR EVER ICHIGO! YOU HURT ME ON THE INSIDE AND OUT SIDE!"

"inoue..."

"YEAH YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT ME FROM PAIN WELL YOU DID A REALLY CRAPY JOB AT THAT DI-" I paused.. shit what the fuck have i just done... "kuroaki-kun.. i am sorry for yelling at you! god i am a bitch, first.. i die on you and cause all the pain.. mabey your better of with rukia.. just cut me from your life and we will be good." i said crying and turning toleave but a hand stop me while it having place on my shoulder. and i didnt look back at him just only to hear him talk.

"inoue dont be sorry.. i was the ass who made you feel like this... and i completely understand why you tried to force your self to forget about me... and i never loved rukia, i thank her for my powers and i repay my thanks by doing her favors, but she is a close friend, and i dont think your a bitch, i deserver to get yelled , and i hate my self.. and ..." ichigo suddenly got lost in his thoughts. "wait... did you say that you were in love with me.?" ichigo said blushing deeply.

I giggled softly, then brust out laughing.

"oi! why are you laughing!" ichigo said froming his scowl and taking his hand of my shoulders. but i turned at him and started laughing more and more, i was a break of crying. "Hey! i told you to stop laughing i was being serous!" ichigo said a bit anger in his voice. But i looked at him and laugh even more. "Inoue! inoue..." ichigo growled.. and that caused me to shut up right away.. I looked up him with a puppy pout saying that i am sorry.

"sorry kurosaki-kun.. but just how you just reacted to what i said was really funny... and i just get really pissed at times... i really sorry,... for acting like that way.. but you want to know why we cant try dating kurosaki-kun" i said very striaght forward. " i moved on, i dont want you to hanging on to me! you should go out with rukia, she going to be moving here soo-" i got cut of by a pair a lips the crushed against mine. My eyes widden in shock i tried to push him off me but he grabbed my arms and sat back on the park bench. I tried to move but he was in front me forcing me down. He started to lick the bottom of my lip and was demanding to inter my mouth. i gasped and my devil mouth had to open and he plunge his tongue into my mouth and they starting to fight against each other.

_-ichigo's profile-_

_'good it feels so good... she tast like honey and strawberries.. i wonder what-'_

**'hey kingy! i am back! eheh i going to make her mine!'**

_'oh shit... OH SHIT!'_

i took of my grip off her and stopped kissing her. and me and her looked wide eye at each other and justnoticed what the hell just happen.. well with me its a different view.

**'are you surpired, hehe... this is going to be hell for you kingy!'**

**ah sorry for the short chapter...:P and HOLEY CRAP HICHIGO IS BACK!**

** RUN FOR YAH LIFE!**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

**title: god forbid my pain, and make me suffer...**

_this chapter is a flash back of orihime's death, kinda of an extra chapter... then after that i will start going back on the real story... XD! enjoy!_

_*flash back...*_

_"she is gone ichigo! Orihime inoue is dieing!" azien said coldly. Ichigo eye's widen, then stood there looking at azien's mocking expression. Then hearing all the screaming below him. _

_"ORIHIME!" a small voice screamed. It was rukia's.. she felt inoue die too. _

_..._

_'rukia's profile'_

_"__ ORIHIME... __orihime! __ORIHIME... PLEASE DONT DIE, I DONT WANT IT TO BE __TRUE!" i said while getting away from gin and rushed to orihime as fast i can. _

_... seconds later... there she was on the ground in shinji's arms.. w-was he crying..? _

_"whats going on shinji..." i looked at the motionless body in his arms.. 'please inoue be alright...' i thought. "she.. she... __she.. is..."__ shinji said softly._

_"she is what?" i said frimly. trying to hold back tears. -puase- "__**she is gone! rukia! she is D-E-A-D!" **_shinji screamed and cry even harder... then i started to cry,_ my sword slowly dripped to the ground and i only started to hit the ground._

_*flash back in a flash back*_

_'we were like sisters... she was so kind to me... she have given so much to the soul society.. she given her life for us... i have gotten so use to her as a little siter.. and her wacky theries and food taste.. all the fights against hollows.. her warm spiritual pressure is gone now..' ...' why.. did she do all this?..'..._

_*end of flash back inside a flashback*_

_'DAMNIT!'... __**"WAKE UP ORIHIME YOU ARE NOT DEAD! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! NOR WILL THIS EARTH! **__**please dont go!" **__i yelled and snatched orihime's body out of shinji's arms and he gave me a confused look, but that didnt matter my dear friend was dieing!... i clutched her into a hug and began to cry hard. _

_...inoue.. one word please..._

_"-s-... s-so... s-s-so-r-r-y...kuchiki-san...i.. m-mean... rukia...-sa..." orihime said barely up to a whisper then cut of again and was silent again._

_"inoue!... i mean orihime... dont be ... sorry... please dont die blaming your self..." i said still hugging her tightly._

_"rukia...-san... i.. dont... blame... me... but...i am... sorry..for lovin'..." orihime cut off again. _

_"orihime! dont waste your breath... please... hold on a little longer...i am taking you to urahara's... " i grabed her completely and went tosearch for urahara. 'ichigo.. is going to be mortiflied.. and so are the others..'..._

_..._

_.._

_'normal profile'_

_"INOUE IS NOT DEAD!" ichigo said charging at azien..._

_(_**to save time i am skipping the whole battle scene between ichigo and azien... sorry peoples... i know it was an epic battle but.. i kinda want to miss it.. but i could help to put this in!)**

-aziens 2nd or 3rd form.-

_"ichigo dont deny the truth!" azien said while looking like a looking like a giant butter fly._

**(ok sorry.. but azien was really funny lookin like a butterfly.. ah he is so manly! lol jk.. XD back to the story... and azien is dead.. well not really.. any way you get the darn point..)**

_-urahara's shop with uryu, chad, rukia, ishin, ichigo ( he was a tad bit late to come in to hear the news..) and renji plus with hatchi,shinji, urahara, yoruichi.-_

_rukai sat there out side crying._

_-ichigo's profile-_

_"rukia whats going on? why are you sad" i asked. no reply... then she went into the shop. i stood there dumbfounded. what the hell is going on, where is inoue.. whats with all the sad faces? just what the hell is going on? "whats going on here dad?" i looked at him with a stren look. "kurosaki... its inoue..." ishida said looking down so one could see the sadness in his eyes. _

_'she is dead ichigo kurosaki!' aziens words mocked into my head.. 'no i dont want to hear those words..' _

_..._

_"follow me ichigo. and only ichigo." hatchi said while coming out of the back room. As i followed him i saw, inoue orihime,very pale, fragile, weak.. helpless, i hate seeing her like this.. her eyes we closed and i felt hatchi left the room i walked closer to inoue, seeing her face very pale. 'she is dead...' ... 'dead...' those words mocked my thoughts. "inoue?" i called her name gently while sitting next to her._

_is she asleep? god lets hope... she is.. "inoue.. can you hear me?" i tried to call her again "inoue!" i tried to shake her but she was motionles.. "inoue... are.. you d-ead...?" i looked at with sadness rising up in my eyes. "inoue! damnit.." i grabbed her body and hugged he tightly and started to cry. 'inoue... please dont be dead, not now... i mean we wonthe war, and if you are gone.. this means i failed you! i also have failed you, i couldnt even protect you when i fought against your brother, i couldnt protect you even when i promised to bring you home safe... inoue... i am so... sorry...'_

_"kurosaki-kun... i am trying my best to talk this way... onii-chan, is giving me this strength to give you this message.. please dont blame your self you have always protected me.. and you dont know how thankful I am to have you in my life.. and every one else.. who came to hueco mundo, to save me... but please.. dont make your self burden for my death.. because i am not worth it kurosaki-kun, i left you scared and hurt.. but you have the others who are stronger.. and if i become a soul reaper and if even if i dont please dont linger on me... please try to forget about me... kurosaki-kun...good bye kurosaki-kun..." orihime voice dissapered. i hugged her body tighter. _

_"i wish i could tell you every thing kurosaki-kun... but mabey in the next life..." orihime last words. _

_'so thats all she is gone... just like that...' i cried harder._

_..._

_..._

_'inoue we grown as really good friends. on the first day i became a soul reaper i didnt wantto carry out this life style... and when i saw you linked to that chain i was like what the hell and when your brother tried to kill you.. i relised that i need to protect my friends. and when rukia got capured, i had no freaking on what to do, you knew rukia for a short time and you talked me into to saving her. When we were in the soul society, your powers amazed me, i was surprised wheni saw you at urahara's shop, i had no clue.. When we we channeling our spiritual pressure you made sure i was ok and i over hear you saved me food but i got passed out.. and when we busted through the shield, i was sorry that i could reach you in time. when you saw me fight you rushed over and made sure i was ok... and when you got captured.. i was dead on the inside.. inoue i also cared for you and you are important...'_

_i layed her body back down and left the room and ignoring every one's look and rushed to go out side to go see the distruction.._

_..._

_'pant'..._

_'pant'..._

_..._

_'faint...'_

_..._

_.._

**XXX- 17 months later...-XXX**

_*normal profile*  
><em> 

_"OI!"..._

_..._

_"wake up!..."_

_..._

_"ICHIGO..." rukia called out._

_'i dont want to think about her.. right now.. she told me to forget about her so i will' ichigo thought._

_"hey rukia.." ichigo said. -pause..- "may i go see outside?" he asked..._

_'just forget about me..' ichigo thought about inoue's words..._

_'forget...' it rang through his head._

_"umm sure" rukia looking confused at ichigo. so they walked out side. and every thing was fine, perfect. _

_"ichigo... this is where we said our good byes." rukia said looking down at the ground. _

_"i guess so it is.." ichigo looked down at the fading rukia. _

_"whats with the sad face." rukia looked at his face. _

_"i dont have a sad face!" ichigo smiled._

_"good bye ichigo." _

_"good bye rukia.."_

_*end of flash back*_

XXX- ichigo's room -XXX

-ichigo's profile.-

so my hollow is back.. damnit.. this sucks.. and why did i kiss inoue.. i didnt mean to...

what are these feelings.

_*tap* *tap*_

i tilted my head to to see inoue at my window. i got up and opened it.

"thanks kurosaki-kun.." she said the walked to the center of my room.

"inoue what are you doing here?"

"oh umm yah.. kurosaki-kun.. whay did you kiss me?"

"i - i dont know inoue... i am sorry about that.."

"its ok kurosaki-kun.. was it ment for rukia-san?"

"what?"

"do you like rukia-san?"

"no.." "well i dont know because i am confused with my feelings"

"oh is there some one else you like?"

i stepped closer toward her.. "kurosaki-kun?" she said. i inched closer... "umm kurosaki-kun your getting to clos-"

i kissed her agaian and even harder...

what are these feelings...

"kuurrosaaki...-kun.. stop.." she said then broke loose and back up futher away.

**'nice going king..'**

_**'**__shut the hell up..'_

"inoue i am sorry.. i like you alot.." i choked.

"what?"

"i like you and rukia alot."

before she could say thing i pinned her to my closet and kissed her once more.

_*door opens, lights turn on...*_

rukia staring eyes widing and dropped the bag of chappy the bunny..

"what the hell!" rukia yelled.

**end!**

**oh shit... rukia saw orihime and ichgo making out.. oh crap things are going to go bad for mr. ichigo kurosaki!**

**thx for the reads!**

**night..**


	8. Chapter 8

ok chapter 8!

**title: dont deny me..**

enjoy this chapter! ichiruki chapter.. sorry ichihime fans your going to have to hold on for a while.

**xxx-ichigo's room -xxx**

_'12:32 am august 12..'_

_..._

"what the hell is going on ichigo! why are you kissing orihime!" rukia yelled staring at the to orange head teens who look completely shocked. "i thought we were going out ichigo.. but i guess your cheating on me! and i thought you were different..." rukia said madly then began to cry. An akward silence broke over the three. Ichigo was looking scared and orihime looked at him then rukia. A sigh capurted orihime. "rukia-san.. will you allow me to explain." orihime said while walking up to rukia. Rukia slowly nooded and the three sat down on ichigo's floor. "rukia, i am not trying to steal kurosaki-kun away from you. I have moved on, the reason why i came here is to come and talk to you.. i wanted to let you know i was safe and we can hang out.. but rangiku dragged me here yesture day and tonight i felt ichigo's spiritual pressure, it felt sad and glumy... so i came here to make sure he was ok, i didnt want to wake up his family, so i came threw his window. and the kissing thing, well you got it all wrong. see i was near his closet and he tripped over his table and he grabbed on to me because he had nothing else to grab on and then he lost his blance and by mistake we kissed, i am so sorry for making you worry i dont want your relation ship to end with kurosaki-kun... so can we please forget this and move on.. you two make a wonderful couple!"orihime said lying to her friends.

"ichigo.. is orihime-san really telling the turth?" rukia took her eyes off orihime then planted a worried gaze on ichigo. ichigo took his eyes orihime then put his eyes on his _'girlfriend' _ rukia. "yes, inoue is telling the turth. I didnt mean to hurt you rukia.. i love you." ichigo grunted out to say. He didnt really love her, he likes or loves orihime. "really! you love me! oh i love you to ichi!" rukia jumped up and hugged/ kiss ichigo very happyly. "aww.." orihime said quitly then covered her mouth and relized what she had just said. Ichigo gave orihime a scowl while trying to get off him and rukia blushed even more. "ah i am sorry.. that i said that.. but you two make a really cute couple!" orihime said. "well i better be going!" ... "goodnight! kurosaki-kun anf rukia-san!" orihime said walkingtowards the window and opening then jumping out. "wait inoue i will walk you home. rukia may you saty her please. i need to tell inoue really important." ichigo got up and could feel the worried look that came upon rukia's face. "dont worry love i wont leave you." ichigo said.

So inoue and ichigo started walking towards orihime's house. "hey inoue.. i wanted to say thankyou for covering up my behavor back there..." ichigo said sheeply. "its ok kurosaki-kun! i dont want your realtionship to split!" orihime stopped at ichigo and smiled. then continued to walk. "inoue...i want to brake up with rukia.." ichigo said softly. "what why!" orihime cried out in panic. "because i just noticed that i dont like her and she isnt thee right peson for me." ichigo said. "yes she is kurosaki-kun! you dont relise it but you are a match in heaven!" orihime said back. "i mean you fight well together, you get along, you were friends for a long time and she gave you her powers and you let her sleep in your room, dont you remeber how sad and lost you were when you couldnt see her no more, kurosaki-kun you love her and you said it not to long ago so please dont brake up with rukia for a another girl. that would brake her heart, and i dont want to see her cry, it makes me sad." orihime said. "inoue.. your the right girl for me." ichigo said and made orihime give him a suprise look. "inoue when you died, i cried for days, months and a year, i prayed that you will become a shinigami but i lost my powers.. so i couldnt protect you no more. You were like my air, the soul society made every one forget you except me, ishida, and chad.. and urahara and all them. I was dead inoue on the inside. And we have much in common.." ichigo told orihime. "kurosaki-kun i am flattered but look at me..i am a disty, clumsy, weird minded, weakling, weird headed girl who just makes a burden to others, and with rukia, is is beautiful, nice, kind, sweet, a good drawer, a good person to keep around, strong, brave, independent, smart, caring, a good leader, and protects very well and you your, strong, brave, good looking, handsom, kind, smart, protective, caring and with me you know a klutz" orihime giggled. And ichigo just kept on blushing.

"inoue!" ichigo yelled in embarassment. "hehehe, its true!" orihime teased. "yer... thanks.. but inoue let me describe you. Your bubbly, cheerful, caring, nice, beautiful,amazing, honst, kind, sweet, genours, helpful, strong, smart, funny, laugh able girl and those are your best characters.!" ichigo said laughing at orihime shyness. "-s-shut up! those things are not true!" orihime laughed even more. orihime and ichigo continued to laugh at each others goofyness. "oh it looks like were at my house kurosaki-kun, tonight was fun.. hehe.. well night night! see yah tomorrow!" orihime said while walking up the stairs. "wait inoue! can i come in?" ichigo said running on the platform of stirs to reach her. "uh.. wont rukia-san be worried?" orihime turned to look at ichgo. "umm, no" ichigo lied. "kurosaki-kun call rukia-san, just tolet her know." orihime pouted at him. "crap i left my phone atmy place, can i use yours." ichigo asked. "oh sure umm let grab it, and you can come in."orihime said running into her room and grabbing her phone.

few minutes passed and her comes orihime with her phone. "here you go kurosaki-kun." orihime handed him the phone. "oh do you want any thing to drink ir eat?" orihime asked ichigo. "umm just some green tea wll be fine." ichigo replyed to the orange teen whosmiled at him and left towardss the kitchen.

_(conversation between ichigo and rukia and starting off with rukia talking..,)_

*dialing.. ring ring.*

_"hello?"_

_"hey rukia i might be running late" _

_"oh.. whats wrong?"_

_"nothing is wrong, me inoue are just going to have tea thats all and catch up on some stuff"_

_"oh.."_

_"hey dont worry rukia its nothing serous.. we just friends i promise."_

_"ok ichi.. i understand that you havent seen orihime in a long time and you just want to chatwith her, ...well have a good time and see you later on, love you!"_

_".. love you too.." "bye."_

_"bye.."_

_*snap*_

ichigo closed the phone. "ah your done kurosaki-kun! let mego get the tea.." orihime left again..

*_beep.. beep..*_

_-one new message.-_

_-ichigo's profile.-_

_'who in the gods name is texting inoue?' i thought._

i clicked view text message, and it was a guy named kikuto.

_-text message-_

_inoue.. i have liked you for a really long time and i know you have been gone for a while traveling.. but when you come back to karahura town i will be waiting her for you. When you do come back can you meet me a the bridge and 10pm on any day.. because i want to tell you in person i love you.. i hate sending this in a text but i cant wait any longer.. soonce you come back.. do you think you and i can go out and we will be soul mates.. _

_hope to see you soon love.._

_-end of message-_

_'who the hell is this! i dont want inoue to get any where close to him..' i thought. 'no body is going to steal my goddess...' ichigo thought. _

_**'kingy why are you so obessed with this girl... i mean she is freaking hot as hell and gave me a nose bleed a couple of times, but dont you think your going a little bit insane with this one kingy..?'**_

_'no i am not going insane and dont you dare call her hot, she is mine. and i wont let you have her and you do nasty thinngs with her. i like her no love her and i dont you to screw it up for me so why dont you mind your own damn business!'_

_**'king you will never learn will you, i am freaking apart of you and its kinda hard when its always freaking raining in here because you wont get you ass out of the fucking gutter and go out with her! i tired of the sad mooping inside her, i swear i had dreams about her calling our name for help and turning us into a full hollow, god when she has done that i gotten attached to her, damn it i cant even hate her even more! this is hell for me! KINGY IF YOU FUCKING LOVE HER GET A STEP ON IT OR THAT BASTED KIKUTO IS GOING TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM US AND WE DONT WANT IT TO RAIN HARDER I GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING TWICE! AND IT DAMN HURT!'**_

"kurosaki-kun?" orihime leaned it front of me calling my name softly. "kurosaki-kun? are you sick?" orihime said putting her hand on my forhead and i turned beat read. "mhm, you dont have a fever.. but your face is really red, are you ok?" orihime moving her hand from my head.

_**'hahahah kingy, you blew it big time, but her skin looks so tasty i just want to eat her... AH damn it!'**_

i could only look into mid space. Just what the hell just happen.. "kurosaki-kun here is your tea." orihime sat next to me and heading my cup. So i grabbed it from her hand still blushing. "t-thanks... i-inoue.." i said nevously. "no problem" she said taking a sip of her tea and placingit gently on the table near her couch. And then i sat down mine.

-akward silence...-

...

..

_'orihime's profile'_

_'well this umm weird..' i thought. _

"so umm, wh- ah!" i just got attacked by a hug. The strong arms squezed tighted around my wait. and they were pushing to lay down. "-K-Kurosaki-kun!" what are you doing, you can let go now please." i cried in begging to be released from this tight grip but it only tighten. but no answer from him . _'great he is on top of me huging me and i am stuck like this.. where is rangiku when you need her.' .._

_.._

_.._

_'ichigo's profile...'_

_'her scent is wonderful, what shampoo does she use..' _

_**'she smells so good kingy! let me take over now!' ...'i want her!'**_

_'no, she is mine..'_

_**'your no fun..'**_

"hug me back inoue.." i whispered softly in her ear. "what?" i heard orihime say. "if you dont i will punish you.." i said in her ear. "but but i cant!" orihime said back. i frowned i moved all her hair till i could see it completely see her ear. "ah kurosaki-kun -s-top it!" orihime said panicing. I ignore her cries and bit her ear. "ahhh! that hurt kurosaki-kunnnn!" orihime whimpered. "i told you to hug me but you didnt listen so i bit your ear." i said mockingly in her ear. "i can do it again.." i said. "n-n-o!" orihime wrapped her arms around me and left her arms around me neck.

"good.. hime.." i said and pulling her closer to me. "i am going to startin calliing you hime and you call me ichigo, andif you dont your going to get punished." i said into her ear. "wha! kurosaki-kun you are not suppost to be doing this your goi-" orihime got cut of when i started to kiss her. "i told you to call me.." i said between the kiss. "ichigo.." and then i deepen the kiss.

**'**_**hehe nice kingy, very welled played, and yay the sun is shinning in here! god i thought you would never kiss her soft plum lips of heaven..'**_

_**end!**_

_**oh chiz ichigo loves inoue and inoue doesnt like any one.. but rukia is getting jelous of orihime ! and who is this kituto guy? **_

_**and whats going on with hichigo.?**_

_**chapter nine coming tomorrow! but after schoool registration! :( boo school... any ways i am making chapter nine... soon or writing it right soon.. lime moments is coming up... so i wont do lemons on this story... mabey just a little but i will see about that..**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. this chapter is going to have lime it.. sorry if you dont like that kind of stuff but it wont suck... :/

**TITTLE: whoa.. wait!**

**enjoy**

**XXX- orihime's apartment -XXX**

"kurosaki-kun s-stop it!" orihime whimpered.. "hime.. you call you kurosaki-kun.." ichigo saig said then went back to kissing orihime,she gasped when she felt ichigo's tongue trying to get in her mouth. Bu taking advantage oh the open space, ichigo snaked his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue and ichigo's tongue wrestled with each other. Gasping for a breath of air ichigo left her lips and tilted her head where he could see her long neck. Gently ichigo nibbled on her neck. "s-stop..kurosaki-kun, you love rukia.." orihime pleaded for ichigo to stop but he just did a low growl. And sucked on orihime neck a little bit harder. which made he maon a little bit and made ichigo tighten his grip around her waist.

_'orihime's profile.'_

_'i need to stop this now...' i thought._

"kurosaki-kun stop this now!" i tried to push him off me but her grabbed both of my hands hands and curled his hands into mine. and set them back on both sides and he looked at me with those eyes, filled with desire, love and passion. did he really feel like this? but i dont love him i want to be his friend.. i am not ready for any of this and he is cheating on rukia with me, i feel like an awful person.. he is kissing my agaian.. i like hime kissing me.. but i cant do this not to rukia-san...

moments pass...

wait what is he doing! is un bottoning my shirt. "ICHIGO STOP THIS RIGH NOW!" i yelled and the squirming trying to get out of his grip. "no hime... i will not stop or let go.. i need you.. i want... you..." he whispered softly he was at the last button then i was saved by my phone.

"damn it... who is calling.." he growled. as hegot off me and reached for my phone. i quickly got upfrom the couch button up my shirt and grab the tea cups and left to the kitchen...

_'normal profile.'_

_*comversation between rukia and ichigo starting with ichigo.*_

**"who is calling.."**

**"umm hey ichigo, its me rukia whats with the dark tone..."**

**"its nothing rukia.. why are you calling."**

**"umm well.. its 4:25am and you been over there for a long time and i wa just worried.."**

**"..."**

**"ichi, whats going on."**

**"..."**

**"ichigo! answer me!"**

**"..."**

**"ichigo! whats going on!"**

**"were breaking up rukia."**

**"w-what!"**

**"i said were breaking up."**

**"why!"**

**"because i am in love with some else." **

**"who..!"**

**"hime."**

**"hime?"**

**"orihime."**

**"w-what!"**

**"i love her rukia, and she lied about the kissing thing, i kissed her." **

**"how could she! damnit ichigo if i cant have you, no body will... i will win you back if it means getting rid of orihime!.."**

**"if you lay a hand her rukia i will promise you i fucking hate you for ever and kick you out of my house."**

**"you wouldnt dare..."**

**"oh hell i would because i want orihime! and if your going to hurt her, i going to be so pissed at you i just might get a urahara to ban you."**

**"ha you cant ban me from this town!."**

**"or can i?" "i can still have that one wish i can use."**

**"damn you!"**

**"yah and call her and threathen her, you will go to hell."**

**"i hate you ichigo!"**

**"good."**

***end of conversation..***

"kurosaki-kun.." orihime said there frozen in the door way with some ice cream. "ah so you heard hime... dont worry, i still have you." ichigo said while scowling "umm yah." orihime said. she handed ichigo a chocolate ice cream cup.

"thanks.." ichigo said .

_'ichigo's profile'_

_**'see, kingy! like what i have done..'**_

_'no you made me brake up with rukia..'_

"inoue.. i am sorry they way i acted...you know my inner hollow right..well he was the one who made me act that i am really sorry..." i said looking down at the ice cream his friend gave me. "its ok kurosaki-kun.." orihime said. "when i was in hueco mundo i learn that hollows loose their hearts when they sad and alone.. but i undersatnd what your hollow was trying to do. and if you think i am scared i am not kurosaki-kun, were friends and i will be there if you need some one to understand.." orihime looked at me with a smile.

_**'damn it! god that girl! she gets us too well!'**_

"i calling rukia-san and telling her what happened." orihime said.

_*ring ring conversation between rukia and orihime. starting with orihime talking.*_

**"umm rukia-san.."**

**"who is this.."**

**"orihime.."**

**"you better back off my man or-"**

**"rukia that wasnt him. that was his inner hollow."**

**"what!"**

**"yeah, he really regrets breaking up up with you, and i feel bad that i was the cause of your break up.. i really dont to want to steal kurosaki-kun away from you.. i felt really bad.. i will send him over after were done talking."**

**"orihime.. ah i feel so horrible now.."**

**"hey dont be.. please dont blame your self, it was his inner hollow and he didnt have controll and i told him that i would be there for him and so would you and if your off fighting hollows, would it be ok if i talk to him and make sure he is ok?" ..." i dont want to get in the way of your time with kurosaki-kun, but i still want to be his friend and talk to him.. but not without your permisson.."**

**"orihime you dont have to ask me if you can talk to ichigo.."**

**"umm rukia-san.. do mind if you can train me?"**

**"what? umm i mean sure."**

**"ah thankyou you so much! oh hear is kurosaki-kun.."**

**...**

**"hey.. rukia i am sorry for what happen earlier.."**

**"no problem ichi! orihime told me everything."**

**"oh ok.. she is really a great friend.."**

**"yes she is! she like a little sister to me.."**

**"yah.. hey i heading home i see you there."**

**"alright i love you ichi."**

**"love you to.." **

**"bye!"**

"so.. are you two back together?" orihime asked me. "yah, well i going home thanks for understanding." i said gathering my stuff, "no problem night kurosaki-kun!" with that i walked out her apartment then walk towards my house.

**XXX- at ichigo's house. _XXX**

i saw rukia asleep in my sisters room and i went to my room.

_'i am so confused, i mean with orihime i feel like i can be my slef and i like as a friend, but when i kiss her, i feel our bond a connection.. and with rukia its just a kiss nothing more.. i will have to see which kiss means more...'_

_..._

_good night..._

**ahh! to much emotion and tricky things going on... poor ichgo! -sigh-... **

**next chapter.**

**ichigo starting to his powers back but there is a new threath coming upon his friends and school starts in a couple ofweeks how is every one going to react when orihime comes back to school and how will orihime's training going to be? well you see in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10!

**title: secrets hide behind the mask of words. part 1**

**things or going to get weird and akward.**

**enjoy..**

**xxx- some where in karahura high school -xxx**

_**'**__ichigo's profile.'_

_'time to put my plan into action.' i thought.. _ "good morning kurosaki-kun." orihime said whalking up to my desk ignoring all the confused stares that the class gave her. "oh good morning inoue." i smiled at her. _'i actually smiled.. but not a big one..' .. 'then she went back to her desk surrounded by her class mates. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*lunch time*_

_'normal profile.'_

_*flash back*_

_"wait inoue-san!" uryu said running up towards, inoue orihime. "oh hey ishida-kun!" orihime said turning around and let tatsuki go ahead with out her. "inoue when did you get back.. i mean like how? are you a .. you know a shinigami?" uryu asked. He hated the idea of her being a soul reaper but he was also glad that she was back. "yer, yes ishida-kun.. you problem not want me too.. since you dont like them but it was the only way i could still some what be alive" orihime smiled at uryu. "hey inoue.." uryu was blushing. "do you think we can go get something to eat after school?" ishida asked. and surprised orihime "umm sure ishida-kun." orihime replyed. "see you after school." ishida said._

_*end oflash back*_

orihime was left alone in the class room, still gathering her homework from the teach. As she left and stood outside of the school waiting for ishida to finsh his computer class. Ichigo kurosaki was in the background and then he saw inoue orihime sitting there against the pillar doing her homework. "hey inoue, what are you still doing here after school?" ichigo asked whilewalking up to the aburn hair girl. "oh hi kurosaki-kun i am waiting for ishida-kun." she said lightly, and when ichigo heard thatname he frowned. "why are you waiting for him? come on inoue i am walking you home." ichigo said and grabbing inoue's stuff. "but kurosaki-kun, i am-" orihime got intureputed by uryu. "kurosaki, leave her alone, i am walking her home and taking her out to go eat and now will you give me her stuff." ishida said. "and dont you have a girl friend to be with?" ishida asked. "actually me and rukia split up this morning i told her i need to get things under controll." ichigo said. "Kurosaki, get your own girl because inoue is mine." ishida said while pulling orihime closer to him. "i dont she doesnt belong to you, she is mine." ichigo said grabbing inoue's arm and locking it with his. "she is mine kurosaki, i love her, and actually will treat her right. She even said she moved on, so i will be her boyfriend." ishida grabbed inoue's right arm and locked it in with his.

ichigo and uryu bother growled at each other and gave each other a death glare.

... "boys.."

"she is mine."

"no mine..."

"mine.."

"mine!"

"uh.. guys?"

"orihime is mine."

"she wouldnt like you kurosaki!"

"umm.." orihime tryed to top the fighting. as she tryed to get free. "ok i hate this but would you both let me go. please we could both go to dinner.." orihime said but was given a death glare from both of the guys. "ok that idea wont work, ok what about this.. ishida i go with you tonight because you asked first and then i will go with you some other time with you kurosaki-kun." orihime said. "now we got that settled can you two let go of me.." orihime saw ishida let go but not ichigo. "kurosaki-ku...AH!" orihime said while getting picked upby ichigo."ah! kurosaki-kuun! puttt mee ddoowwnn! ii hhavve tto ggo wwith ishida-kun!..." orihime said that and made ichgio ran off with her. "kurosaki! get back here with inoue-san" ishida ran after kurosaki and inoue.

when inoue and kurosaki escaped from ishida's chasings ichigo finally put down orihime. "kurosaki-kun why were you doing that, me and ishida were going to go eat, nothing else.. thats was really uncalled for." orihime said grabbing her stuff and was about to walkin open sight. But ichigo grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "kurosaki-kun! stop it!" orihime got out of the the hug. "you need to controll your inner hollow now." she added. "come on hime." hichigo said. "no, this isnt kurosaki-kun, he doesnt like me, he and i are just friends. Dont waste your time on me, ichigo's hollow. I moved on, and so should you." orihime said. "you crack me up hime, you belong to us. you belong to me, and no body can have you you." .. "and call me hichigo" "hichigo.. " orihime got on her tipy toes and kissed ichigo/hichigo but hichigo dissapeared and ichigo, of course ichigo doesnt remeber any thing this time what hichigo did but he could only see his friend kissing him. he slowly let go from the kiss and gave a puzzeling look at her. "sorry kurosaki-kun, hichigo came out and he wouldnt stop hitting on me, so to get you back i had to kiss you, sorry about that." orihime said and leaving there blushing like crazy. "inoue.." ichigo said while grabbing orihime's hand.

"yes. kurosak-" orihime got sealed off with a gentle kiss. "inoue i really do like you..please give me a chance, i will prove to you that i can re-win your heart." ichigo said. "umm kurosaki-kun thats really sweet and all, but this is kinda of soon, and you probably dont remember this but me and ishida-kun are going to get something to eat. Let methink about it please, you can join me in training.. and you can talk to urahara about getting your soul reaper powers back, but thats at 9 pm..." orihime said waveing good bye and ichigo agreed to go with her to training.

At the date.

"thankyou for the fun night ishida-kun." orihime said nicely. "no problem i hope we could do it some time again." ishida said. "well good night ishida-kun" orihime said while enternting her house and closing the door. "good night inoue-san."

at urahara's shop.

"ah so i see ichigo." urahara said. "yeah, he came back when inoue came back. .." ichigo said. "well eat the soul candy and you will turn into a soul reaper, but just for info, you wont be as strong." urahara. So ichigo ate the pill and he turned into a soul reaper (whoohoo..)

"hey sorry that i am late!" orihime yelled while runing in the room where ichigo and urahara we sitting at. "inoue, you look totaly different.." ichigo saw orihime's new look.

end, ok this sint the best chapter.. but any ways, i promise part 2 is going to be better and for orihime's new image is her new look thats in the manga. ok well night its 1:11 am right now and i have to got school tomorrow and get signed upalright goodnight/ morning.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11!

ok this where we left off. Orihime has finally showed ichigo her shinigami form, but with ichigo hollow in the was how is their training going to turn out...?

**title: the little cats game.**

**enjoy**

_'9:02 pm' _

_'at urahara's work shop.'_

"hey inoue." ichigo said still sitting at the table. She looked over at him and saw he was in his shinigami uniform and a gasp grasped he lips and then she took a seat on the other side of the table where her friends were. "hey kurosaki-kun and urahara-san. sorry that i am late.. me and ishida-kun were hanging out." orihime said smiling at her friends. "ah so uryu -san go you befor, you." urahara gave ichigo a gleaming look. And orihime just looked at them very confused. "uh. what does he mean by that?" orihime asked. "Umm nothing inoue. can we just get on with training old man." ichigo said scowling and looking at urahara with a death glare. "sure ichigo-san and orihime-san, i know you are both new at the soul reaper stuff.. well just orihime is, but ichigo you need to regain your strength, power, and high spiritual pressure and with you practing with somebody else who you use to, would help you. But ichigo dont go easy on her, she needs this. Dont panic if she gets hurt. she has the shun-shun rik-" urahara looked over at orihime and couldnt see her hair pins. "orihime-san where are your hair pins?" urahara asked orihime. "oh yeah. guess they form into my zanpazto.." orihime said looking down at her sword. "they form into your zanpacto? that sounds frimilar.. mhm.." urahara said, then kept on walking towards the under ground training. Orihime and ichigo gave each other a glance in confuse ment then continued to walk.

As they reached they training area, yoruichi was there, waiting for ichigo and orihime (yoruichi is in her human form) "alright, i am going to start teaching you flash stepping. but were going to play a game." yoruichi aid smirking. "..game?" ichigo and orihime said at the same time. "yes a game." yoruichi said. "here are the rules." "you many not use any weapons, spells, or any other type of power to catch the person. I will be the one your catching . Its sorta of a race you have to pass me in flash stepping. but dont worry i will go semi easy on you two since it will be your first time playing the game.." "alright ichigo your first." "why me!" ichigo yelled. "alright if your going to be a scready cat orihime you go first." yoruichi could see the irration in ichigo's eyes. Orihime glanced at him giving him the 'really' look. So orihime stepped on the deeper slop of the training grounds. Yoruichi showed orihime how to flash stepand made sure she got a hang of it. "ready orihime!" yoruichi said walking up to the starting line. "yer.. yes i guess.." as orihime walk slowly to the start line, ichigo and urahara appered. "ready?" urahara asked. the both girls nodded. urahara held up a gun "3" ... "2" ... "1"... _'boom' _and off they went.

yoruichi started as the gun flashed, then off went orihime. She had a detrimed face on. As orihime got closer to stepped up the speed and when she did thhat orihime did the same, they were going as full max power and were neck and neck. as they corssed the finsh line and see who won, orihime was worn out. she laid her self on the ground and panted heavily. "good job orihime." yoruichi nelt beside orihime giving her water.

_'pant..'_

_.._

_'pant..'_

_.._

_.._

"THANKS.!" orihime jumped up then fell down agaian. Yoruichi just giggled. And here comes urahara and ichigo with the photo finsh. "good job orihime-san, and this was your first time doing it! amazing, and here is the photo finsh." urahara showed orihime the picture and before you know it orihime was burting in tears in laughter. Yoruichi walked over to orihime and saw the picture and she started to laughing hard to. Urahara and ichigo gave them a puzzeling look they didnt know whatwas so funny.

#################################################################################

_'what the picture is...'_

_yoruichi having her tongue sticking out over the finsh line and orihime with the most fierce face ever._

_(thats all nothing else..)_

_##################################################################################_

after spending 20 min of laughing, it was ichigo's turn. But with in 2 min of the race he tripped. and he failed at that game. yoruichi laughted at him and she asked orihime to help him. Ichigo grunted and found it embarassing that his hollow mocking him that he could do better and he was having his friend help him. Ichigo ignored his hollowsmocking and tried to listen to orihime. But reason he couldnt .

"kurosaki-kun!" orihime had finally yelled at him to get ichigo back to earth. a sigh came from her. "kurosaki-kun is your hollow mocking you?" orihime said calmy agaain. and that made ichigo's heart stop. was he that read able.. or was she a mind reader. "yer.. no" he lied. orihime gave him a stern look. "hichigo..." orihime said. "stop mocking kurosaki-kun. If you think you can do better, come out and let me show you that you are just the same as kurosaki-kun." orihime looked ichigo in the eye. And ichigo eyes widden and then hichigo came out but still in ichigo's body. . "he, yeah right orihimeee.." hichigo hissed. "he, your about to get beat by a girl!" orihime didnt want to deal with his crap any more. With ichigo's body having it mask on so hichigo can have controll, orihime called over urahara and she told them every thing and he agreed with her plan and then _'boom'_ off went orihime and hichigo. orihime slow down a bit and let hichigo get ahead just a bit. but then as he came to the finsh line orihime was there sitting ground looking bored. Hichigo' eyes widden. "how the hell did you do that, womenn.. you were so far behind mee..." hichigo's squinted his gold eyes at the girl who stood before him. "i am better than you, so why dont you crawl back inside you world andshut the hell up, hichigo. Because if you can prove hat you better than ichigo, your going to proving it to me."orihime said looking mighty pissed off at hcihgo."why you little bitch." hichigo said getting madder but got hit a palm in his chess. "good bye for now hichigo.." orihime said and seeing ichigo turn back to his normal self. "inoue what the hell was that for." ichigo said. "i knew you were lieing about your hollow mocking you so, i challenge him and he probably cursing me out isnt he..." orihime giggled. Ichigo just looked at orihime stund.

"are you ready to learn flash step...?" orihime started walking to their a big open space. Ichigo nodded and followed orihime. After about 30 minutes ichigo got a hang of flash step. And then he was ready to face yoruichi in the race. But he lossed but still did way better then he did last time. Ichigo and orihime took a 15 minute rest. And then tesia came in yelling.

...

...

..

.

**"SOMETHING GOT RUKIA!" **tesia yelled giving ichigo and orihime a scared glance and then they both ran out side. And followedthe high pressure that surrounded the area.

"where do you think it is?" ichigo said flash stepping with inoue on roofs. "i dont know.." orihime sadden her voice. "dont worry inoue will save her." ichigo said then getting a little bit faster in pace.

**end! sorry for the short chapter again... **

**so whats got rukia? see in the next chapter 12.**

**-night.**


End file.
